Eyes Fierce As My Own
by erbby17
Summary: The young Teutonic Order doesn't WANT to admit that the WWII-soldier over him is...himself. But he can't deny "awesome" so easily. PrussiaCest. Yummy, smutty, PrussiaCest. Enjoy. Listed under romance but...not really romantic...


_A/N: So, I wrote this pretty quickly yesterday and thought I'd post it up here in case anyone was interested in PrussiaCest. For "urges" at LJ who's basically the source of this brilliant idea._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own this **awesome** character. The following contains smut between Nazi!Prussia & Teutonic!Prussia. So, turn away of none of those things are to your liking. Also, some bondage, a bazillion f-bombs, and awesome sex that might cause nosebleeds, blindness, and other lethal conditions to the brain._

_ENJOY!!!_

_~*~*~*~_

"Jesus, shut the fuck up and stop squirming. Fuck, I forgot how complicated these damn clothes were," the older, silver-haired soldier said, his cheek sporting a fresh bruise. There was a little bit of blood dripping from his nose and mouth, falling on his arm-band and meshing into the crimson fabric.

The younger of the two lay below, flailing his legs and reaching for his sword, long since discarded to the other side of the room. "Get off of me, you fucker!!!" He prepped his heel for another kick, hoping to get the oddly-clothed bastard in the nose this time. But once his foot rammed forward, a black gloved hand stopped it in its course, pushing it aside. "Gah, that hurts, you bastard," young Gilbert screamed, noticing that the soldier had pressed himself close between those thrashing legs.

"Don't tell me I was _this_ feisty. I mean, I know I was bad, but seriously," he smirked, his red eyes shining with a devilish desire. He licked his lips, his serpentine tongue getting dangerously close to the young knight's lips. "I could just fuck you into obedience, you know."

The embodiment of the Teutonic Order felt his lip quiver, a mixture of anxiety, anger, and curiosity; he hated to admit that the soldier looked an awful lot like his awesome self, but of course that was impossible. "I'd like to see you try," he growled.

The soldier's speed was incredible, and before the young knight could blink, he felt his hands tied up behind above his head; the soldier's necktie was missing. "YOU SON OF A…"

A rough tongue seized the moment to invade Gilbert's mouth, showing the nation-to-be a whole new meaning of "shutting up". He could not have been made a fool of this easily, but the soldier's slick, gloved hands had a skill about them unknown to Gilbert and they easily found themselves foundling the inside of his pants. He made the mistake of moaning, only getting a rougher, messier kiss in response, a mixture of blood and spittle dripping from his chin.

The kiss served as a good distraction, though; Gilbert couldn't remember when his pants were flung across the room or when those fingers slipped inside, probing and stretching and stroking. He tossed back his head, silver hair flying back with a cry like none that had ever escaped from his lungs.

"What a little whore," the soldier said, a familiar smirk crawling across his mouth, his thumb rubbing the younger's scrotum to elicit another shrill cry of pleasure. "But this is exactly what I like…and no one knows one's body better than oneself, right?"

The Teutonic order ground his teeth and growled, his wrists chaffing from the bond around them. "Ffffuck you, asshole," he managed to say among the grunts and moans.

"Oh, I will be," the elder of the two said, his voice harmonizing with a zipping sound. "_Mein Gott_, why was I so fucking cute?"

"Sh-shut," he started to say, only to be cut off unexpectedly.

He could have sworn he went deaf from his own scream, his older self's throbbing erection thrusting in deep. His limbs twitched, his body growing even more uncomfortable under the layers of chainmail and armor. His gasps reeked of pleasure, his own cock twitching with impatience.

The silver-haired soldier above him gave a throaty laugh, his cock slipping out then ramming back inside his younger self. "Y-yeah, you _would_ like that," he said in a breathy haze. His mouth latched onto the smaller neck below, suckling and moving along the path of his hands that effortlessly began to disrobe the young knight.

An unintentionally gasp of relief spluttered from young Gilbert's mouth, but at this point, most of his dignity had been tossed with his sword and his pants, the rest to go with his clothing and armor. Then again, he cared very little about that anymore; his body had grown so used to the soldier's thrusting, it was growing a rhythm of its own, twisting and contorting to the Nazi's hips.

His whole being shivered once he was completely naked, the exception being the black tie bound around his wrists. Gloved hands snaked down his chest, stroking and pinching before reaching the eager erection below. "Ah," the Teutonic Order cried out, glancing up with eyes as fierce as the ones above. "T-take that fucking glove off," he said, leaning up to steal a kiss of teeth and tongue until flesh was upon flesh below.

A chorus of moans and cries followed the pumps and thrusts and bites and twists of both Prussian bodies. Gilbert's body had reached its limit, but someone as awesome as He had the ability to hold it in, no matter how many times that spot deep inside was nicked by the piercing tip inside. Of course, a lack of experience was playing against him and his body weakened to temptation, a mess of screams accompanying the mess of substance below.

"Heh, cute," the elder laughed, thrusting in harshly a few more times before his own limit snapped.

Gilbert squirmed, the dripping warmth inside uncomfortable to handle with a lack of cock. His eyes fluttered before his body fell back, spent and covered with the sticky evidence his own narcissistic fornication.

The soldier smiled, zipping himself up and fixing his cap and arm-band before leaning over, sweeping his tongue over the sullied belly of his younger self. "Fucking awesome, right," he said, tugging his tie from the young knight's wrists.

Gilbert smirked and glanced up to shoot back a snarky retort, only to discover his future-self gone, the room void of any other presence. "You dick," he growled, scrambling on the ground, still drained of energy. He had half a mind to go after that bastard and give him a piece of his mind. But he knew himself better than anyone, and awesome like that can't be destroyed. Ever.

The Teutonic Order smirked. It was _fucking_ awesome.

~*~*~*~

_Prussia-Cest, y/y? :D_

**_~erbby_**


End file.
